The Things I Want
by GhostAmongAngels
Summary: Rose has only just met the new Doctor (10) and she doesn't quite know what to make of him. And on top of that she is having some rather saucy thoughts.All characters and locales belong to Russel T. Davies/Steven Moffat, no infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1: A New Face, A New Heat

The Things I Want

Chapter 1: A New Face, a New Heat

He was different; Rose knew that from the start. He looked different sure but there was something lighter about him. Where the last… version of him… was a tiger he was more like Tigger. He was funnier and talked differently. He didn't say fantastic… Rose didn't know what to think. She knew she loved him still, some part of her did. She pretended that the man who had danced with her in the TARDIS was the same man that stood before her, in his funny blue suit and his cream converse. He was prattling on and as usual Rose didn't understand a word of it. Something about somewhere she had never heard of but was going to see very soon.

"Doctor?" She interrupted him. He looked up at her.

"Yes Rose?" She squirmed a bit under his gaze.

"I'm a bit tired alright? I'll just pop off to bed for a bit ok?" He nodded then opened his mouth as if to ask her something. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned back to the TARDIS consol. Rose left. She wandered through the halls until she found her room. It was blue, she liked blue. Now that she thought of it, it was the same colour blue the Doctor's suit was. The bed was a canopy bed, Rose had always wanted one as a kid and now she had it. Somehow the lights dimmed to just the right level of darkness that she wanted. She kicked off her shoes and socks and shimmied out of her shirt and jeans. She took off her bra and panties too just for good measure. She was feeling hot, in many senses of the word. She crawled under the covers and squeezed her eyes shut. When she did so the Doctor appeared in her head. That only made her hotter. It was his new face, he was winking at her. Rose's fingers crawled along her body without her realizing it. She soon discovered just how hot she was. She pet her wetness gently and hoped it would make the feelings go away. She didn't want to be thinking this way, not here. Not when there was no hope of a man to help her along. _But what about…_ she didn't allow herself to think it. It was wrong. He was an alien, and he was her friend. She couldn't ruin something like that. She had this wonderful life going. She was out of the shops, off on her own and seeing the universe with a really great guy. Why did her body need to betray her like this?


	2. Chapter 2: Has He Got Two of Anything El

Chapter 2: "Has He Got Two of Anything Else?"

Rose didn't sleep. But she hadn't really been tired in the first place. Instead she continued to stroke herself, making circles on a part of herself that hadn't been touched in quite some time. As good as it felt it could only get her so far. She pulled her hand back up and sighed. She knew the TARDIS could give her anything she wanted but something felt odd about asking for… those sorts of things… what if the Doctor was monitoring it? Rose wondered if this was how teenage boys felt. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. The Doctor knocked on her door. She assumed it was him at least. He was the only one in the TARDIS as far as she knew.

"Come in." She called. Not thinking about the state she was in until after the door had already closed behind him. The covers were already pulled up around her but she still felt awkward having him here in her room while she was naked and incredibly aroused. He sat on the edge of her bed facing away from her.

"I feel like I've done something to upset you. I'd like to apologize." Rose wanted to sit up and have a proper conversation with him but her nudity prevented that.

"Oh no. No, no, no. Don't worry Doctor. I promise I'm just fine." _Except for my raging libido._ She thought. He didn't look convinced.

"I know it must be hard. Me having a different face and all. And I know that I really am a completely different man than the one before me but… I remember everything we did together. I remember dancing with you, taking you to see all sorts of places, all the running we did." Rose laughed. "I'm sorry that man had to go. But now I'm here… and…" he seemed lost for words. Rose was intrigued. "and I feel everything he felt for you." The Doctor reached his hand up to Rose's face. "Rose Tyler. I would like very much to be with you." He seemed sheepish, as though the very notion of a relationship with her was like a bad word. Rose wasn't sure what to think. Certain… parts of her… were screaming for her to rip that posh suit right off his skinny little body and show him what Earth girls are made of. But there was a more cautious side to her. She never would have thought the Doctor to think in those terms. He always seemed so much more above primal urges, but here he was in her room potentially suggesting crawling under the covers with her. He didn't move while Rose thought all this through except to take her free hand in his.

"Doctor… are you…" where to begin? How to explain? "Are you saying you… fancy me?" He blushed. He actually honest to god blushed and Rose was smitten.

"I think that's actually a bit of an understatement." He grinned then tried to hide it. Rose decided to be bold. She sat up and let the sheets fall from her chest. He breast were slightly sweat from her already lustful thoughts. The Doctor stared. He opened his mouth, he closed his mouth, he opened it again.

"Rose?" His voice went up a few octaves. Rose crawled out from the covers completely to sit, legs open, in front of him. The blond hair between those legs was wet with her desire and the Doctor couldn't take his eyes from it. He leaned forward to kiss her. She accepted him and moved into his lap, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, undoing his tie and sliding the suit off. She broke their lips to get down onto the floor to undo his pants. Her mother's remark from earlier popped into her head. _Has he got two of anything else?_ She had said. Rose was about to find out. His pants slid off to reveal underwear that barely concealed his massive erection. There was only one eager member there Rose noted. She removed the underwear too and kissed the Doctor's hard on. Rose liked this new Doctor very, very much.


	3. Chapter 3: Red as a Rose

Chapter 3: Red as a Rose

Rose slid those underwear off the Doctor and watched his head tip back. He was already breathing heavily, his skinny chest rising and falling quickly. Rose teased her tongue on his thighs, tracing it up from his knee then back down before reaching its true destination. The Doctor let his body fall backward and his hands clutched at the sheets. Rose decided she had had enough teasing. She flicked her tongue over the head of the Doctor's penis, licking up the precum that was already there. She let her hands move up and down it slowly before taking it into her mouth. She pushed into him, taking him all the way inside her then moving back out. In and out Rose sucked and the Doctor moaned and whimpered.

"Rose… uhn… Rose… It's been… uhn… it's been a while I don't know… uhn!" Rose didn't listen, she could already feel his orgasm beginning. His erection twitched in her mouth before letting loose. Rose had done this to men before, she was accustomed to swallowing so she did so. She licked the Doctor up and down then climbed into bed next to him. She kissed his chest softly. He just lay there, eyes wide staring at the ceiling, hands still splayed by his side. His breathing had slowed but he looked completely bewildered.

"Doctor?" Rose was beginning to worry. Maybe she shouldn't have done that. Maybe aliens worked different than humans. She didn't know. "Doctor are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" She sat up beside him. He turned his face to her and gave a lopsided grin.

"Just been a while is all. Quite some time. Years, hundreds of years really. I don't even remember…" Rose kissed him on the lips to shut him up.

"Doctor? You talk too much." She smiled and kissed him again. Gaining his strength again he drew himself up and got on top of her.

"I always thought you liked my talking." He said. His lips met her nose, her cheek, her neck. He kissed her face then moved to her breasts. He cupped them lovingly and teased one with his teeth. This only made Rose wetter. The Doctor moved his hand down and maneuvered his finger between her legs, he parted the hair there and worked his hand up and down, grinding hard against her. The pleasure was incredible and Rose opened her mouth a little to moan softly. Her face grew red and her eyes closed.

"Look at that. My Rose getting red. My red Rose." The Doctor said, pausing in his kissing of her breasts. He pushed harder into her one last time then positioned his body below her. Slowly, looking ever so concentrated on not hurting her he pushed inside her. He was large, probably larger than any man Rose had ever had. It hurt a little until he started moving more. He pushed in till his stomach met hers then out again. With each push Rose felt herself stretching to accommodate. It felt wonderful. She reached her hands up to the Doctor's face and brought it down to hers where she kissed him eagerly. Rose thought she had never been happier than this moment, with the Doctor not just beside her but _inside_ her. He pushed in and out, escalating her higher and higher, the pleasure mounting till she thought she would burst then going further still. Rose never wanted it to stop.


	4. Chapter 4: Blooming

Chapter 4: Blooming

Rose screamed so loudly the Doctor pulled back and pulled out.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Rose!" He asked. Rose caught her breath and swallowed.

"I'm… I'm fine Doctor… I just… oh god that was amazing." She sighed heavily. The Doctor smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Did you finish?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing. He shook his head no. She flipped him over.

"I'll change that." She smirked and kissed his chest. She worked her mouth down lower till she met his pubic hair. Wrapping her hands around his cock she took him into her mouth. She pulled him deep until she couldn't go any further without gagging. She twirled her tongue around the head of his penis. He worked her hands up and down the rest of it slowly. Using her spit as lube she pumped, he was already so close that it took no time before he came. He grunted.

"Uhgn! Yes!" The semen hit the back of her throat but she swallowed it skillfully. His second orgasm that night he lay there, his body spent. His chest heaved up and down. She dragged her fingers across his chest, making circles and designs. He grinned and rolled over onto his stomach. She slid up so that his head was near her lap. He looked over at the spot between her legs. She arched her eyebrows, she hadn't intended to be suggesting anything but suddenly she very much wanted her Doctor's head there. He grabbed her legs and scooched her over to be in front of him and laying down. He moved her legs farther apart and looked at her. He trailed one finger down from her navel to her very moist spot. He slid his fingers between the lips and searched for the bundle of nerves that would give her the most pleasure. He knew he had found it when she let out a small "oh!" He grinned and circled it with one finger. He brought his other hand up and ran his finger around the hole his penis had just occupied. He slid one finger inside her. Still massaging her clit he drew the one finger out to add another finger. It still wasn't enough. He added a third finger and a fourth. By this time she was really begging to feel it. He back arched into him. He kept forcing his fingers inside her but removed his other hand. Instead he moved in and sucked on her clit. Gently at first but then harder. He flicked it with his tongue. She moaned and involuntarily squeezed her legs together. He sucked harder and fingered her faster. She was breathing heavily.

"Oh… god yes… mmm… fuck!" She pawed at the covers, the pillow, the headboard and even the Doctor's hair as she orgasmed. Knowing she would still be sensitive the Doctor kept going past the first orgasm. Her legs squeezed tighter.

"Mmm… fuck yes… oh god… ughn!" she orgasmed a second time but the Doctor wasn't finished.

"Oh… please… please…" her body fought with the sensation, wanting the orgasm but feeling so tired. On the third orgasm she bucked away from the Doctor and lay on the bed, completely spent. The Doctor crawled up on top of her. He gently rubbed between her legs as he kissed her, letting her ride the last orgasm down. She smiled and giggled. He kissed her again.


	5. Chapter 5: Fall with Me

Chapter 5: Fall With Me

She sighed happily.

"Rose?" the Doctor said. He sounded serious and she looked at him anxiously, worried now.

"Yes Doctor?" He looked at her and bit his lip.

"All this…" he gestured to the bed which, she noted, was not only mussed but sporting some stains. "Does this… does this mean you want to stay… does it mean you want to stay with me as more than a companion… or… do you just… want to go back to how things were before?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Doctor… I…" She began but he cut her off.

"Rose I love you." He said. She looked at him, eyes wide in surprise. She had never expected that from him. To some level she had known but it was still a surprise.

"Oh Doctor…" she leaned into him and kissed him gently. She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. "I love you too." At that he smiled broadly, showing his teeth in a way that Rose loved about him. She kissed him again.

"Let's travel time together forever." She said and he never stopped smiling.

"Forever." He responded. He pressed his body harder against hers, resting his head in the crevice between her breast and her neck.

"Do you ever sleep?" she asked and he snorted.

"When I need to." she bit her lip.

"Do you need to tonight?" he moved his head to look at her.

"No." he said and she sighed. "But I can stay here tonight with you." She smiled.

"I'd like that." He settled himself into her again and she closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. Very faintly she thought she could feel his heartbeats against her arm which was pinned between her body and his. She pretended that she synced her own heart beat with one of his and it soothed her enough that she fell asleep. The TARDIS dimmed the lights in the room even lower until it was nearly pitch black. The Doctor closed his eyes, even though he wasn't tired it was nice to rest. He laid there listening to Rose's heartbeat beneath his head and her breath over his ear. He sighed happily and remembered the first time he had touched her. In his old body, when he grabbed her hand and told her to run. He suppressed his laugh when he remembered how he sort of, not sort of he did, blow up her job. And then when he found her apartment, met her mum, oh… Jackie, meeting Mickey/Rickey. Rose mumbled something in her sleep and he wondered if he had been talking out loud. He tried to focus instead on just her, no words. He let his mind wander over her blond hair, her smile, the way her cheeks would crumple up when she grinned. He ran his hand over her hip and down her leg. He turned his face just slightly to kiss her collar bone.

"I love you Rose Tyler." He sighed.


End file.
